Rage's Part
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: Kinda a One-Shot. People wanted to know what made Rage so mad that she wanted to escape Nevermore from my other story, “Beast Boy's Mission,” so here's a conversation BB and Rae have one night together about it. BBxRae


(AN:) Hey guys~ Like it says in the summary, it's just a convo Rae and BB have after the whole Mission Beast Boy had. Yes it's short, but hey, at least it'll tell you why Rage wanted to come out of Nevermore anyways...

Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: **_Fan_fiction. Isn't it obvious? I do not own the Teen Titans.

---

Raven, and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch in the Common Room one night watching a show late a night. Starfire and Robin had gone out shopping, and Cyborg was visiting the Titans East so that left Raven and Beast Boy the Tower to themselves. Raven was sitting on the couch watching the news while Beast Boy was laying down, head on her legs. He was resting while Raven had her hand running through his hair. She knew Beast Boy was sleeping since the day was going slow so they still were in their pajamas. Beast Boy had his green pj bottoms, and a white t-shirt while Raven had on black shorts with a spaghetti strap shirt. There wasn't much trouble these days ever since they've taken down all the major criminals when they defeated Brother Blood. She thought it was the perfect way to spend some time together...somewhat.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy said as he woke up from his nap.

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"I love you," He said.

Raven giggled, "I love you too," She bent her head down and peaked him on the lips.

When Raven went back to watching the news. Beast Boy started thinking about the first time they kissed. It was back when Raven's emotions left Nevermore and were running around the house. It was actually fun meeting all of Raven's emotions and trying to get them back. He learned a few secrets while on his mission, and a few truths about himself too.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said as he was still lying down having his eyes closed.

"Yes Beast Boy?"

"Remember the time when your emotions were running around the Tower?"

"How could I forget? They were the cause for us being here right now," Raven pointed out.

"Oh yeah. So anyways, I never knew why the emotions left your mind."

"Well, you know how Rage is the angry emotion?"

"Yeah."

"Well for her to get out, she needs the other emotions to leave too. If I don't have any other emotions except for the anger, it's easier for her to escape," Raven explained.

"So for Rage to come out, she needs the others to come out first?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. Like I said, it's easier for her to leave if everyone else is out."

"Why did Rage want to leave anyways?" Beast Boy asking again.

"Why are you asking so many questions all of a sudden?"

"It's only my 3rd questions! Just answer it. I love hearing your voice," He said sweetly.

Raven smiled.

"Alright. So ever since we've taken down Trigon, my anger wasn't to happy about that. Before my 16th birthday, everyday I would be so angry because it was going to be my fault that the world was going to end and that I would lose the Team."

"Especially me?" Beast Boy cut in.

"Yes especially you," She kissed his nose, "So since we've defeated Trigon, I didn't have to worry about anything at all. I was able to live my life the way I wanted to! Not worrying about the future anymore."

"So where does Rage come in?" Beast Boy said asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Since I wasn't angry anymore because I was going to end the world and kill everyone, the emotion wanted to bring Trigon back so then I would use the anger emotion again. Not only that she's the anger emotion, she also likes power. So if I got angry-,"

"Then she would have been powerful in your head," Beast Boy finished.

"Precisely."

"Wow. But the one thing I don't get is that if she's done it once, can't she do it again?"

"Nope," Raven answered.

"How come?"

"Because Affection is currently, and forever, the ruler."

"How come?" Beast Boy asked again.

"Because I'm in love with Robin," Raven said sarcastically.

"What?!" Beast Boy screamed as he got up from lying down.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding."

"God Raven don't do that!"

She kissed him, "Then where would my fun go?"

---

(AN:) Hmmm? I was nice, no? ....why did I put no? ...I'm starting to scare myself O_O


End file.
